For You
by sujuluver
Summary: It had been apparent right from the start that the two of them were meant for each other. There was no doubt that they would willingly break every rule sacred to their kind if it meant they could be together. YeWook


They had been together for as long as Ryeowook could remember. In every memory he had, Yesung had always, _always _been present. And he treasured the older angel more than anything or anyone.

They were so close, in fact, that their head angel, Seraphim, had asked them to separate for a while and gently reminded them of Rule Number One: angels were not allowed to fall in love. The two of them had given the head angel weird looks, all the while protesting that they were merely best friends—they were practically brothers!

But Seraphim had shaken his head and proceeded to assign Yesung in helping him finish some paperwork. Seraphim knew better. He had seen the affection in both the younger angels' eyes. He had been in love too, after all, and would have wanted nothing better than to encourage Ryeowook and Yesung but he also knew it was impossible.

The separation lasted a week, before Shindong, normally so cheerful, came barging into Seraphim's office with Ryeowook in tow. The younger angel had obviously been having sleeping problems, as evidenced by the dark bags beneath his eyes.

Shindong's eyes were reflecting anger, his aura devoid of that cheerfulness which so often accompanied him.

"You should have known better than to do this, Seraphim."

The head angel glanced at his youngest brother and sighed. "It was for the best, Shindong."

Shindong rolled his eyes. "So this—" he gestured to Ryeowook, "—is what you call the best?"

Seraphim remained quiet. Ryeowook was glancing at them back and forth, almost shaking in nervousness. It was the first time he had seen the two bicker.

"You know we can never stop love." Shindong's voice had become soft, the anger earlier suddenly gone. "Besides, who made that stupid rule anyway?"

Seraphim laughed and shook his head before turning to the youngest angel in the room. He pointed to a closed door.

"Yesung is in there, why don't you go see how he is doing?"

A smile blossomed on the younger one's face and he smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Then he immediately walked into the room, leaving the brothers staring at each other.

After a short while, Shindong finally broke the silence. "I knew you were really a sap deep inside.

* * *

Since that incident, Ryeowook and Yesung had become inseparable. Ryeowook couldn't exactly remember how they'd moved from being friends into being something more. One day, he just realized that they were 'together' in every sense of the word.

And so, when it was announced that it was time for them to guide their respective charges Ryeowook had clutched Yesung's hand and had turned wide, frightened eyes at his loved one.

"What if they separate us, Yesung?"

He saw a flash of panic flit across Yesung's face, as if he had only realized that fact, before it was replaced by a soothing smile. "Don't worry, Wookie. We'll find a way."

* * *

They entered the orientation room hand in hand and saw five other angels standing all over the room.

A brown-haired angel immediately approached them and grinned widely. "Hi! My name's Donghae."

Yesung smiled in return. "Hello. I'm Yesung and this is Ryeowook.

The Donghae guy smiled again and then glanced at their clasped hands. He directed questioning eyes to the both of them. "Hey, are you guys, like, uh—_together_?"

Ryeowook tightened his hand tighter around Yesung's and the older angel pulled him so that he was partially hidden from view. "Yes. We are."

Knowing that their relationship drew many bad comments, they expected Donghae to mumble something before flying away and avoiding them as best as he could. But instead, Donghae had suddenly clapped his hands, eyes shining with happiness.

"I KNEW IT! Congratulations! The two of you look so good together!"

Dumbfounded, Ryeowook merely nodded while Yesung's face spilt into a grin. "Thank you."

"By the way, "Donghae started to point to the other angels in the room. "That's Siwon over there and the one in the corner of the room is Zhou Mi."

"And they—"he gestured towards two angels standing off to the sides, "—are Leeteuk and Kangin. Apparently they are the guys designated to assign us to our charges and act as our supervisors."

Ryeowook and Yesung nodded gratefully.

"Well then, see you around okay? I guess the interview's going to start soon." With another cheerful smile and a wave, Donghae flew away.

Ryeowook turned to his loved one. "He's really nice, isn't he?"

"Yes."

* * *

After the interviews were done, Yesung and Ryeowook approached their supervisors.

Leeteuk welcomed them with a smile, dimples showing. "What can we do for you?"

"Um," Yesung cleared his throat and stole a glance at Ryeowook before continuing. "We're just wondering if it was possible for us to not be separated during our duties?"

"Only one angel is required to attend to a charge." Kangin's gruff voice did nothing but increase Yesung's already racing pulse.

Ryeowook cut in. "What Yesung meant was that if it was possible for us to be assigned to charges who live next to each other or maybe go to the same school or something like that."

Leeteuk regarded them with a glance before smiling dreamily. "Seraphim was right. The two of you are adorable!"

Yesung and Ryeowook stared at him incredulously.

"I won't promise alright?" Leeteuk made a small note on one of the files. "But I'll try my best to fulfill your request."

Filled with joy and gratitude, Ryeowook immediately hugged the older angel and whispered a fervent, "Thank you!"

* * *

It was a gloomy day. News about Heechul had been going around since the day before and every one of the angels had their own opinion. Most were appalled, some disgusted and only a few were supportive. Among the very few who understood and accepted Heechul's decision were Ryeowook and Yesung.

"Heechul's doing a great thing, isn't he?"

Yesung nodded. "It means that he really does love the human. Giving up wings is no small feat."

The younger angel embraced his loved one. "Just for the record, if that had been our situation, I would willingly give up my wings for you, too."

Yesung embraced the Ryeowook harder, pulling the smaller body closer. "I love you, Wookie."

* * *

Yesung glanced at the name of his charge and frowned.

"What's his name, Yesung?" Ryeowook was already busy reading through his own charge's details.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Yesung glanced over at him. "And yours?"

Ryeowook flipped a few pages back. "Lee Sungmin."

Yesung frowned again. "Wookie, these two live on opposite sides of the country."

Ryeowook nodded, a sad smile on his face. "I noticed. I guess Leeteuk didn't find a way to keep us together."

Yesung slung an arm over Ryeowook's shoulder. "At least we'd still be able to see each other during the monthly reports."

Ryeowook nodded. "I guess so."

* * *

Ryeowook entered Lee Sungmin's room quietly. The 18-year-old was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in his fluffy pink comforter. The angel smiled and sat down on the bed. He observed his charge's face silently. Basing on the young man's file, Ryeowook was sure he was going to like Sungmin.

A week after he had arrived, he overheard Sungmin's parents talking about the house they bought. It turned out that because of Mr. Lee's job, the family needed to relocate to Seoul.

He watched as Sungmin packed up his belongings, predominantly pink. "You know, I really don't get why you like pink so much."

Sungmin grinned. "I know right? I don't understand it too."

Ryeowook sat up in surprise. "You…Y-You can hear me?"

The young man turned to him and smiled. "Yeah. I can see you too."

"W-What?"

Sungmin raised an eyebrow. "you mean I'm not supposed to?"

The angel nodded. "Are you sure you can see me?"

The other nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! I've been seeing you since last week. You've been following me around so you're really not hard to miss. Are you like my guardian angel or something?"

Ryeowook nodded again, too dumbfounded to say anything else."

"Really!" Sungmin was almost jumping up and down in glee. "That is so cool! What's your name?"

"Ryeowook."

* * *

The next few days were spent with Ryeowook lecturing Sungmin about talking to him in public.

"You know, Min, you are the only one who can see me, alright? If you keep on talking to me in public, other people are going to think you're weird or not right in the head."

Sungmin smiled sheepishly. "Right. Sorry."

Surprisingly, Ryeowook had adjusted fairly quickly to the fact that Sungmin could actually see and hear him. Although he wanted to go and report it quickly, he knew he needed to wait for the designated time. Besides, he needed to help Sungmin settle down first before he could update Leeteuk about his situation.

* * *

The house the Lees moved into was huge and Sungmin was ecstatic to have the widest room. Grinning, he rushed upstairs, with Ryeowook floating behind him in a much controlled pace.

"Wow! This is so cool, Wookie!"

Ryeowook laughed and nodded. Sungmin began chattering away about how he was going to arrange his room and Ryeowook listened attentively, giving out a few comments at times.

Suddenly, he felt a very familiar aura nearby.

"Uh, just hold on a minute, alright Min. I just need to go check on something." Without waiting for an answer, he left his charge.

He flew over to the house next door and entered an open window. There, sitting on a chair and gazing at a young man playing on a PSP, was Yesung.

Grinning, Ryeowook immediately tackled him into a hug. "Yesung!"

The older angel took a few seconds to recognize the one hugging him but as soon as he did, Yesung held on tight.

"Wookie! What are you doing here?"

Ryeowook smiled widely, happiness radiating off his body. With excitement in his voice, he exclaimed. "We live next door! Sungmin and his family just moved in!"

Yesung laughed out loud and twirled around, Ryeowook in his arms, their wings spreading slightly.

"This could be, like, one of the happiest days of my life!"

* * *

**A/N** : whee. A YeWook! This story is actually part of a series I've just completed although I think it stands alone just fine. I don't think I'll be posting the whole series here. Anyway, I hope you like this. Please drop a review.

Oh by the way, about Heechul's case: He decided to give up his wings to be with a certain human being (who I think you can guess. [Clue: he's Chinese]) and as mentioned above, most angels were upset.

So here you go... constructive criticisms are always welcome. Thank you!


End file.
